


Exactly

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Naruto last saw Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2009 so is totally jossed.

_How long has it been since I've seen him?_ Naruto asked himself, even though he knew the answer. Exactly a year.  
  
Sasuke drew his sword and cocked his head with a smirk. The wind gently blew through his hair and briefly covered his eyes. "You here to fight me, dead last?"  
  
Naruto cracked each knuckle on his left hand and waited until Sasuke brushed away the hair in front of his face before speaking, "You sound like an idiot when you call me that. I am the Hokage now."  
  
Sasuke was looking directly into Naruto's eyes when he closed some of the gap between them. Naruto looked right back at him, and didn't move an inch. When he moved the tip of his blade to the base of Naruto's throat, his eyes were flickering with something Naruto recognized from long ago, when they would compete over who could climb a tree the fastest. "Did you forget that I want to destroy the place you lead?"  
  
"It's your home," Naruto said as he knocked away the sword. The blade cuts across the front of his hand, drawing a thin line of blood. "Did you forget that?"  
  
Sasuke's response was to punch Naruto in the gut. 


End file.
